


Dr Watson

by roonerspism



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Other, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonerspism/pseuds/roonerspism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digitally painted portrait of Jude Law's John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Painted in Photoshop CS2 over 7.5 hours. No downloaded brushes or textures were used. More Sherlock Holmes fanart is sure to come soon.

 


End file.
